Magician
Description The Magician is a casting character class, and a useful support character for a starting party. Magicians at the low levels lack the damage-causing and summoning spells of Conjurers; their initial spells primarily serve to enhance party members slightly. Magicians do have the critical spell Scry Site (SCSI) at first level, which is necessary for dungeon navigation, and the defensive spells Ybarra's Mystical Shield (MYSH) and Ybarra's Mystical Coat of Armor (YMCA), which provide long-lasting Armor Class bonuses. At the highest levels, Magicians have access to Deathstrike (DEST), which can obliterate powerful opponents instantly; Phase Door (PHDO), which allows the party to bypass parts of dungeons; and Restoration (REST), a critical spell that heals all damage suffered by the party. Spells by Level Level One *Vorpal Plating (VOPL) - 3 SP - Buffs party member for +2-8 damage dealt. *Air Armor (AIAR) - 3 SP - Adds magic armor to caster. *Sabhar's Steelight Spell (STLI) - 2 SP - Creates Light *Scry Site (SCSI) - 2 SP - Reveal coordinates in dungeons. Level Two *Holy Water (HOWA) - 4 SP - Does 6-24 damage to one undead enemy. *Wither Strike (WIST) - 5 SP - Turn enemy old. *Mage Gauntlets (MAGA) - 5 SP - Like VOPL, adds 4-16 damage to a party member's damage. *Area Enchant (AREN) - 5 SP - Dungeon stairways within 30 feet call out to the party. Level Three *Ybarra's Mystic Shield (MYSH) - 6 SP - Improves whole party's armor class. *Oscon's Ogrestrength (OGST) - 6 SP - Increases party member's strength. *Mithril Might (MIMI) - 7 SP - Increases party's armor protection during battle.. *Starflare (STFL) - 6 SP - Does 6-24 damage to all enemies in a group. Level Four *Spectre Touch (SPTO) - 8 SP - Drain a single enemy of 12-48 damage. *Dragon Breath (DRBR) - 7 SP - Does 8-32 damage to all enemies in a group. *Sabhar's Stonelight Spell (STSI) - 7 SP - Light which also reveals secret doors. Level Five *Anti-Magic (ANMA) - 8 SP - Absorbs incoming magic damage and helps disbelieve illusions and black magic fire. *Anker's Animated Sword (ANSW) - 8 SP - Summons a sword to fight for the party during combat. *Stone Touch (STTO) - 8 SP - Turn an enemy to stone. Level Six *Phase Door (PHDO) - 9 SP - Turns wall directly in front of party to air for exactly one move. *Ybarra's Mystical Coat of Armor - (YMCA) - 10 SP - Adds "Air Armor" effect to whole party, indefinitely. Level Seven *Restoration (REST) - 12 SP - Heals all party wounds. Cures poisoning and insanity. *Deathstrike (DEST) - 14 SP - Instant kill on one foe. Overview A low-level magician is not very useful. The magician doesn't even have any direct damage spells until third character level, at which point the magician gains the Holy Water spell (HOWA) -- which only affects undead, and only one at a time. After gaining third-level spells at magician level 5, though, the magician becomes an important support spellcaster, able to improve the party's Armor Class with Ybarra's Mystical Shield (MYSH) and to inflict damage against groups of monsters with spells such as Starflare (STFL). While it may be tempting to create a party with multiple Conjurers with the intention of picking up Magician levels later, the importance of Scry Site and, later, Phase Door means that a magician is probably best included in a starting party. Most Valuable Spells *Scry Site (SCSI) - 2 SP *Anti-Magic (ANMA) - 8 SP *Dragon Breath (DRBR) - 7 SP *Phase Door (PHDO) - 9 SP *Ybarra's Mystical Coat of Armor - (YMCA) - 10 SP *Restoration (REST) - 12 SP Category:Classes